


How's My Driving?

by theidlerwheel



Series: ME Drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theidlerwheel/pseuds/theidlerwheel
Summary: Shepard has some explaining to do about her latest pit stop.





	How's My Driving?

“So, would you care to explain what happened?”

Shepard and Garrus stood with their arms crossed in front of an ugly, blackened mass of metal. Smoke still gently rose from the holes in its surface.

“I told you, I barely fucking touched it --” The Commander’s sentence was cut off by the sound of a wheel promptly detaching itself and rolling loudly across the bay. An agonisingly long silence followed before Garrus spoke. 

“Uh-huh. Tali told me otherwise.”

“Tali’s full of shit,” Shepard grunted.

“I don’t believe driving the Mako headfirst into a pool of lava counts as ‘barely touching’, Commander.”


End file.
